Continued support is requested for the NEI Core Center Grant in the Department of Ophthalmology at Emory University. This Core Center Grant renewal application includes three Modules: (1) Structural Biology, (2) Analytical Biochemistry/Molecular Biology, and (3) Epidemiology and Biostatistics. The past Core Center Grant has successfully utilized supporting collaborative vision research and service involving 33 faculty (including more than 20 NEI funded principal investigators), 20 postdoctoral fellows, six predoctoral fellows and generating over 250 publications over the past five years. Renewal of these basic Core activities will allow us to maintain and expand this high level of productivity in vision research. The scope of research services proposed for each of the Modules reflects expanded scientific capabilities. The Structural Biology Module adds immunohistochemistry, confocal microscopy and fluorescence image analysis to the light and electron microscopy services. With the new 7,000 square feet of research space dedicated to molecular biology and molecular genetics research in the Department of Ophthalmology, we have expanded our Analytical Biochemistry/Molecular Biology Module, including gene array technologies. The Epidemiology and Biostatistics Module proposes to expand its services to basic research projects as well as clinical research projects. The Core Modules have and will continue to enhance our research productivity by providing common centralized services to stimulate and facilitate collaborative studies between faculty and to attract other university disciplines to vision research. This Core faculty also services as a central vision research facility in Atlanta where faculty from Emory University, Yerkes Regional Primate Center, George Institute of Technology, Georgia State University, the Veterans Administration Medical Center and the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention can undertake collaborative studies in vision research. The Core facilities also serves a role in the research projects of our pre- and postdoctoral fellows supported by our departmental NEI Training Grant, recently renewed for the next five years (1995-2004).